


Kuroshitsuji: Christmas Edition

by SouthernLolita



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adorable, Christmas, Family, Fluff, Multi, Music, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernLolita/pseuds/SouthernLolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small christmas shots for my Kuro series</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deck the halls with four little demons

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is short mostly because it is a ficlette, just a little gift to my readers 
> 
> Deck the halls with four little demons
> 
> ~Holiday Special ~

  
  
Arellia was at it again, Ciel thought looking up at the large spruce now taking up the Michaëlis home entry hall. The demoness had a strange fondness for the human holiday and for some reason Ciel had become her reason for everyone one of the ‘holiday indulgences’.  
  
He had told her repeatedly it was unnecessary, though after all these years the bluenette was starting to believe this was more for Arielle’s Benefit than anything.  
  
“Get back here Loki!”  
  
The screech of one of his daughters brought Ciel out of his revere for the massive pine. “Rachel mind the volume will you!” He shouted back earning himself an amused snort from Anthony who was currently helping Arielle and Claudia trim the tree.  Being the mature individual he was, Ciel stuck his tongue out at his brother-in-law.  
  
A chorus of “WE GOT HIM!” sang from the parlor along with pinching hissing and whines.  
  
Ciel shook his head and walked into the parlor to find Athena and Hel holding down there squirming Brother while Rachel stood on the sofa practically glowing with rage.  
  
“What in Lucifer’s name is going on in here?”  
  
A book snapped shut to his right as his eldest nephew spoke. “Loki pulled out one of Rachel’s primary feathers.” Aaron said tapping himself behind the ear to indicate the location on the girl in question.  
  
Rachel blushed furiously; she had matured a bit faster than her sisters had, now a head taller than both Athena and Hel. Sebastian already suspected she would be a dominant demon. Ciel however had not expected her to be showing any secondary characteristic just yet.  
  
“Thea, Hel, Let your brother go.” Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose; really, they were growing up to fast.    
  
As soon as he was free, Loki darted to Ciel clinging to his barers legs. Those big innocent blue eyes looking up already brimming with tears…..lies.  “Do not even try it son.”  
  
The boys face reverted to a resting scowl, “She wasn’t going to tell, you told us to tell you. I was simply keeping her honest.”  
  
“Hmm, I’m sure that was all. Go find your father. Rachel you come with me.”  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Ciel turned his daughters head left and right, he had taken her into the guest bath and set the child on the vanity, sure enough there were small blue-black feathers skirting her hairline. “Well your father will be pleased.”  
  
“Your not.” she muttered crossing her arms.  
  
“Why would you assume that?” He said taking her hair down and letting; the long slate blue locks cover the budding feathers.  
  
Rachel sighed looking up with her large garnet eyes, “It means I’m not like you. It means none of us probably is. That’s what Aunt Claudia said.”  
Ciel rolled his eyes and put the girl up on his hip, she was really getting too big for it - her own feet now hanging to his knee. “I love your father and you’re like him, I can’t think of anything not to be happy about.”  
  
Rachel smiled and hugged her barer’s neck, “I love you Daddy.”  
  
_______________________  
  
Later Ciel found his husband and son walking about the manor hanging mistletoe, more Sebastian being used as a convenient ladder/transportation, Loki perched on his father’s shoulders.  
  
“Why I am not surprised.” Ciel commented dryly gesturing to the little branches hung in the doorway.  
  
“I’m not sure to what you’re referring my love.” Sebastian smiled, his game burst by his son immediately  
  
“Father, Daddy is calling you a pervert. Even I know that.” The boy grimaces before leaping from his sires shoulders and landing neatly on his feet. “Don’t kiss until im gone!” he warned running down the hall wining about how ‘gross’ adults are.  
  
Sebastian chuckled and took a step forward wrapping his arms around his mate. “That one is so like you. I should be lucky he’s not found your old darts.”  
  
Ciel shrugged “It would keep the girls on their toes.”  
  
“Speaking of, our Rachel is growing up I hear.”  
  
Ciel’s fingers traced over his husbands shirt, the soft texture of the red silk, warmed by the flesh underneath. “She’s raven clan of course, Merry Christmas.”  
  
The elder demons lips tugged up in a smirk, “As I thought, although I have a feeling that one of our little brood may have your talents my kitten.” Sebastian drawled tugging the slighter demons hips closer to his own.  
  
“Don’t press your luck birdbrain.” Ciel warned with a smile. After all - Santa sees all.  
  
The raven leaned down to purr in his mate’s ear, “I think I’m already on the naughty list.”  
  
“10 minuets upstairs.” Ciel snapped before running and heading up the stairs, his tail and ears materializing.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Cain adored being surrounded by his grandchildren, all nine of them.  
  
Rachel, Athena, Hel and Loki were occupied with their oldest cusion Aaron. Playing some card came the older boy had learned from his Sire.  
  
The little ones, Arielle and Prides daughter - Kate, and Anthony and Claudia’s Triplett’s - Brady, Bruce, and Brandon were all in a play pin next to his chair. The Proud grandfather reached over to pat little Kate’s head. She looked so much like Arielle at that age.  Cain never thought he would have this sort of life, it seemed almost bitter sweet.  
  
He thought of his mate, how proud she would have been.  
  
“Father, are you alright?”  
  
Cain looked up to see Eris standing in the doorway. She had grown so much. No longer the pint size demon ling with large haunting eye. She was petite still with her long straight raven hair and thick fringe, though now her face had filled out and she looked a good bit like her mother. Heart shaped face and doll like features. He hoped the best for his youngest; maybe one day she would have a brood of her own.  
  
“I’m fine dear, come and sit with me. It has been so long since I have seen you.”  
  
Eris smiled shyly; she did need to talk to her father… to everyone. She had quite the announcement to make.  
  
______________________________  
  
Christmas dinner at a demons home was far more normal than one would expect. The food looked normal, if one did not account for being seasoned with the essence of human souls. That was not noticeable thankfully.  
  
They all gathered around and chatted, Arielle prodding Ciel as to why he has not had another litter yet. Sebastian smirking all the while and taking time between bites to tease his brother who was on ‘baby feeding duty’ at the children’s table. Anthony who was now splattered with puréed carrots would scowl back and mutter curse words under his breath.  
  
Loki looked like he wanted to set the house on fire; his sisters had decided he needed to be ‘pretty’ for dinner. Now the little boy’s long hair was up in holiday bows.  
  
Half way through desert Eris stood up and tapped the sided of her glass. Everyone looked to the usually quiet girl.  
  
“I would like make an announcement; I hope you can all keep an open mind. I have met someone and I love him very much, he’s asked me to marry him.” She smiled and pulled a thin gold chair from her sweater; hanging from the necklace was a ring. Gold with an onyx setting surrounded by smaller diamonds.  
  
“Congratulations!” Arielle cheered. The sentiment shared by those around the table  
  
“When will I get to meet this lucky young demon?” Cain asked dapping at his face primly with a napkin.  
  
Eris’s face fell, “Ah well you see he - Isn’t well… a demon.”  
  
“Human then? Not the worst thing.” Ciel commented shooting a glare across the table to his son who was in the process of sneaking up on his Uncle with a can of whip crème.  
  
“I’m sure Pride could help you, after all Hannah was a demon sword and she turned Ciel into a demon.” Sebastian offered and sure enough, Pride nodded in agreement.  
  
However, Eris had not said anything.  
  
“Sister, is there something wrong?” Arielle rubbed the younger girls back.  
  
“He. Isn’t human.”  
  
The table went silent, surely there was a lot of other worldly creatures ones not quiet as elegant as demon kind but they could be accepting it wasn’t like she was dating a…  
  
  
“He’s A Reaper!” Eris blurted  
  
And all hell broke lose.  
____________________________________________________Fin, or is it?  
  
AN: This is open ended, there could be …*le gasp* a short book continuing this there might not. We shall see.  
  



	2. Home For Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Here we are with a Christmas edition for Grellium. Post Expect the Unexpected. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> As a side note, the inspiration for this was the holidays I grew up with when my grandparents were alive. As long ago as that was, decades ago. A very special portion of this is specifically a memory of my uncle who passed a couple of years ago. He was an accomplished pianist and always did thinks like this with me during the holidays. So this chapter was bitter sweet for me. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> ~Holiday special~
> 
> Home for Christmas

 

The Spears home was a flurry of activity, what with two rambunchus toddlers running through the halls. The living room was filled with family and friends chatting while sumptuous scents of roasted turkey and pies floated from the kitchen.

“Nana! Watch me watch me!” Jarell shouted, his sister scowling as she followed her twin climbing up on though the piano bench. Jillian was the most subdued of the pair.

Luna smiled placing her eggnog on the coffee table, “Of course my darlings you have my undivided attention.”

“Daddy help us, we has to make the music’s!” Jarell demanded puffing out his little cheeks.

“Rude…” Jillian muttered pecking at the ivories.

William raised an eyebrow stepping over to his children, “That was rude, Jarell you are aware that is not how we ask for assistance. Now again and properly.”

The little boy groans that flung his body dramatically onto the keys. Rolling his head up from the loud clatter of notes. “Please Daddy help…now?”

“Ehehehe! Every bit his mother that one!” Undertaker crowed from the sofa

William relented; he already knew that was as good as it was going to get from the four-year-old. “I suppose.” He shifted the children onto his knees and sat before the wall piano whispering instructions for each of them.

Jillian reached out her little fingers face set in concentration and pecked at keys on the high scale. William’s talented hands joined in with the more complex melody. Jarell left to proudly bang one key every few notes.

Grell exited the kitchen with Ronald trailing holding a tray of cookies. The red head smiled ands took a set on the bench singing softly. “I am dreaming tonight, of a place I love, even more than I usually do. Even though I know it’s a long road back I promise you.”

William’s lower register joined in the verse, the little ones picking up at the chorus. Soon voiced from the sofa joined in filling the house with music.

When the song ended Ronald led the applause and the children laughed. Jarell was first to fling himself into his mothers lap.

Jillian opting for clinging to her father, for the little girl to look so much like her red-haired parent she was every bit a daddies girl.

Grell gasp theatrically, “Oh my what is this? A giant gingerbread boy? Oh and I am simply famished!” Picking the little joy us and blowing a raspberry on his cheek.

“No Mommy doesn’t eat me! I’m not a cookie boy!” He squealed long chocolate curls running down his back, unlike his sister who liked her hair short Jarell had screamed protesting haircuts. Grell didn’t have the heart to sheer off the simpering child’s hair.

“Loud.” Jillian said cupping her hands over her ears.

William smirked getting up from the bench, hoisting his daughter along with him. “Yes they are, and yet we let them stay. Quite magnanimous of us isn’t sweet heart?” The little girl nodding in agreement.

“Oh like you could live a day with out my divine presence!” Grell tosses his hair. “Divines!” Jarell parroted

_____________________________

The afternoon found Undertaker building a fort in the living room with the little ones, his coat draped over sofa cushions. A sign written in crayon stating “Ft. Spears “in crooked handwriting.

William had excused himself aid in after dinner clean up, Ronald also stuck on dish duty.

Luna stood out on the balcony enjoying a warm apple cider with Grell.

“They are growing up so fast, it seems just yesterday they where in diapers and you and dear William were still living in the complex. Now this lovely house, and there both running around. It’s truly wonderful.” The witch mused looking out at the evening sky glittering on the snow covered streets.

Grell had a soft look on his face; he had felt so content these last few years. He was speaking at the Academy as apart of the new Tolerance program William had instated since becoming headmaster. Teaching young reapers not to judge or disrespect on another, educating them on the concept of gender fluidity. He could see now that when his children went to the caramel and later into the field - they would not have such a struggle no matter what their preferences may be. He had so much to be thankful for.

“It is a beautiful life isn’t it. All because of you.” he said touching the older woman’s hand.

Luna smiled, “No dear, I have told you before… Even if it was my magic- it was your heart that kept it alive. Your love that tied the strings of power tight. Jarell and Jillian are the miracle of yours and William’s dedication to one another. Who knows, maybe one day you’ll have another?”

The red reaper snorted, “I think not I still have strechmarks … No I do think two is plenty. Unless I can convince William to be pregnant.” He smirked, “I wouldn’t mind the trying portion of that arrangement.”

Luna guffawed and slapped at the younger mans arm, “Such a scoundrel you.”

“Guilty as charged!”

Their glasses clinked together in the bubbling laughter.

____________________________________

That night Grell curled up with his husband stealing a few kisses in the dark. “Merry Christmas Will darling.”

“Merry Christmas Grell.” William pressed another soft kiss to the reapers temple before tugging the flannel blankets up around them.

_~~~**Christmas Eve will find me where the love light gleams,, I’ll be home for Christmas if only in my dreams… if only in my dreams…. **~~~_

 


End file.
